An Interview With Uchiha Itachi And Uchiha Sasuke
by Niallersmoofoo
Summary: Itachi and Sasuke are on an interview and they start fighting about if Itachi is a liar or not. But when Kakashi wispers a big seacret to the interviewer, changes everything. SasuNaru Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**An Interview With Uchiha Itachi**

**And Uchiha Sasuke**

Interviewer: So… Itachi… Tell us about your self..

Itachi: Well…. I think it was eighteen years ago… or was it twenty?...Whatever I was born on a beautiful day.

Sasuke: LIAR! You said before that is was a rainy day!

Itachi: Where did you come from?

Sasuke: It's not your business Itachi!

Interviewer: Hey! Sasuke slow down a bit!

Itachi: Just ignore him.. I was always happy and I had no thought about evil or murder at that time..

Sasuke: Liar! You were evil from the day you was born! How can you just sit there and smile

after all the terrible things you have done?!

Itachi: Sasuke, I had no choice.

Sasuke: I don't believe you!

Interviewer: What did you mean with "terrible things" Sasuke?

Sasuke: He killed **EVERYONE** in our clan! ITACHI!, I'LL KILL YOU!

Itachi: I'd like to see you try... You can't kill me Sasuke, you're too weak.

Interviewer: Stop fighting about the past; try to focus on the future instead..

Sasuke and Itachi: Quiet!

Sasuke: It's a family thing.

Itachi: Exactly! So it's not your business!

Interviewer: ...Okey... Uhhmmm...

*Kakashi walks in and wispers something to the interviewer, and walks away*

Interviewer: Sooo... Sasuke..

Sasuke: What?

Interviewer: I just heard from Kakashi that you have a relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, Is that true?...

Itachi: W...WHAT?!

Sasuke: Uhmm...yeah it's true.. *blushes*


	2. Chapter 2 - Sasuke's POV

Interviewer: So… Itachi… Tell us about your self..

Itachi: Well…. I think it was eighteen years ago… or was it twenty?...Whatever I was born on a beautiful day.

Sasuke: (Grrrrrr, Itachi you **BIG FAT** liar!)LIAR! You said before that is was a rainy day!

Itachi: Where did you come from?

Sasuke: It's not your business Itachi! (You are an idiot, idiot!)

Interviewer: Hey! Sasuke slow down a bit!

Sasuke: ( WHAT DID YOU SAY?!, Shut up bitch!)

Itachi: Just ignore him.. I was always happy and I had no thought about evil or murder at that time..

Sasuke: Liar! You were evil from the day you was born! How can you just sit there and smile

after all the terrible things you have done?! ( I'll kill you after this)

Itachi: Sasuke, I had no choice.

Sasuke: I don't believe you! (LIAR! YOU HAD A CHOICE!)

Interviewer: What did you mean with "terrible things" Sasuke?

Sasuke: He killed **EVERYONE** in our clan! ITACHI!, I'LL KILL YOU!

Itachi: I'd like to see you try... You can't kill me Sasuke, you're too weak.

Sasuke:( YOU... I... HATE ... YOU... AND SHUT UP! I'M NOT WEAK!)

Interviewer: Stop fighting about the past; try to focus on the future instead..

Sasuke and Itachi: Quiet! ( Sasuke: I said it first!)

Sasuke: It's a family thing. ( hahaha no it's not, LOL)

Itachi: Exactly! So it's not your business!

Sasuke: ( Uhh? ITACHI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!)

Interviewer: ...Okey... Uhhmmm...

*Kakashi walks in and wispers something to the interviewer, and walks away*

Interviewer: Sooo... Sasuke..

Sasuke: What? (No,No,Nooo Don't ask about that)

Interviewer: I just heard from Kakashi that you have a relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, Is that true?...

Itachi: W...WHAT?!

Sasuke: ( Great! He will kill me now...)

Sasuke: Uhmm...yeah it's true.. *blushes* ( Why did you ask that?!)


	3. Chapter 3 - Itachi's POV

Interviewer: So… Itachi… Tell us about your self..

Itachi: Well…. I think it was eighteen years ago… or was it twenty?...Whatever I was born on a beautiful day. ( I don't remember it... Grrrr stupid question!)

Sasuke: LIAR! You said before that is was a rainy day!

Itachi: Where did you come from? ( Sasuke?! HI SASUKE! )

Sasuke: It's not your business Itachi!

Interviewer: Hey! Sasuke slow down a bit!

Itachi: Just ignore him.. I was always happy and I had no thought about evil or murder at that time.. ( I've missed you my little brother, and I'm not a liar!)

Sasuke: Liar! You were evil from the day you was born! How can you just sit there and smile

after all the terrible things you have done?!

Itachi: Sasuke, I had no choice. ( It's true)

Sasuke: I don't believe you!

Interviewer: What did you mean with "terrible things" Sasuke?

Sasuke: He killed **EVERYONE** in our clan! ITACHI!, I'LL KILL YOU!

Itachi: I'd like to see you try... You can't kill me Sasuke, you're too weak. ( Sasuke you are an idiot!)

Interviewer: Stop fighting about the past; try to focus on the future instead..

Sasuke and Itachi: Quiet! ( BITCH)

Sasuke: It's a family thing.

Itachi: Exactly! So it's not your business! ( Sasuke, DON'T say things you don't understand, IDIOT!)

Interviewer: ...Okey... Uhhmmm...

*Kakashi walks in and wispers something to the interviewer, and walks away*

Itachi: (What are you doing Kakashi?)

Interviewer: Sooo... Sasuke..

Sasuke: What?

Interviewer: I just heard from Kakashi that you have a relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, Is that true?...

Itachi: W...WHAT?! ( No, It's NOT true! And what's that for a question?!)

Sasuke: Uhmm...yeah it's true.. *blushes*

Itachi: (NOOOOOOOOO... SASUKE! DON'T SAY THAT YOU'RE GAY! IDIOT)


End file.
